


Hermitcraft Oneshots, Art and Aus

by XandeaTheWatcher



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: AUs, Art, Fluff and Angst, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Multi, oneshots, ships, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandeaTheWatcher/pseuds/XandeaTheWatcher
Summary: Title explains it.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 57





	1. Hi Again

Apparently my old one shot book decided to delete itself, and I didn’t know for like, three weeks. I will write oneshots, try post art if I can figure out how, maybe do a songfic and spam you all with AUs . The rules are just about the same as the old one.

1\. I will try include all hermits 

2\. No smut or extreme gore for the time being, might do it sometime in the future

3\. Don’t laugh at my shitty art, I try

4\. As you can tell by the last statement, there will be swearing

5\. Requests are always open, and I’ll write just about anything

6\. I’m open to all different ships, so if you can’t find your OPT anywhere I’ll gladly write it 

7\. Comments that are mean, give negative messages, bully others or support Donald Trump I can and will delete

8\. Enjoy!


	2. 698 Days (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of torment and suffering, Evil Xisuma is finally released from his pain. Just not in the way he had hoped.

1 year, 10 months and four weeks.  
698 days.  
16,752 hours.

That’s how long I’ve been here. That’s how long the emptiness of the Void has surrounded me, slowly draining my life force. That’s how long I’ve been without physical contact.

Nearly two years since my own brother banned me. 

And I deserve every moment of pain. The things I did to him, the careless insults that broke his heat... I’ve damaged our relationship beyond repair.

Not like I’ll ever see him again, I only have about a month left, before the sweet relief of death can come. With each passing day my breaths grow more and more laboured, and I began to cough up blood a few weeks ago. 

I’m sorry Xisuma. You deserved a better brother.

I’m not sure if it’s real or if it’s just me, but a bright light seems to pull me away from the endless dark. Maybe I’ll meet my end sooner then I expected.

A blinding flash of light makes me then think otherwise.

I feel small blades of grass poke between my fingers. I hear gentle waves washing behind me. I smell flowers... roses and lavender. 

This is surprisingly nice for Hell. 

But then I hear a thud, then footsteps on sand. The smell of sweet honey and old books lingers about whoever it is.

“Exy?”

An all too familiar voice softly whispers a nickname I haven’t heard in 10 years. I suddenly realise where I am, a terrible, horrible feeling twisting my stomach in knots.

Hoping this is a dream, I snap my eyes open.

It’s not.

I stare at my twin dead in the eye. Neither of us move, or even blink, just staring at each other in silence until exhaustion pulls me into a deep sleep I never want to wake up from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter about a very sad boi. Yeah. So original. But anyway, EX is back on Hermitcraft, or so it seems.
> 
> I probably won’t update this too frequently, as I’m currently working on another book atm. I’ll just add a chapter to this if I’m bored or inspiration hits. 
> 
> Considering both happen a lot these days, I will try update this at least once a week. Feel free to ask for requests while you’re here too!
> 
> -Xan
> 
> (Also, as of today, the 10th of February 2021, the amount of time EX has been banished for is accurate)


	3. 698 Days (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Coughing up blood, mild suicidal thoughts

This time, I’m lying on something soft and comfortable. Moving my hand, I feel a soft blanket beneath me, realising I’m on a bed. I still smell honey and flowers, but I can’t hear the ocean anymore. It’s strange to feel something beneath me, or to hear something other then my slow heartbeat. Opening my eyes, I see a white concrete ceiling above me.

“What are you doing here?” Someone asks. Tilting my stiff neck to the side, I see my twin wearing yellow armour, arms crossed. 

“J-just... kill me ...already” I mutter

“And why would I do that?”

“You... you said it yourself... all I’ve ever done is... is bring you trouble” 

My breathing becomes heavier, and I start to cough blood again. Xisuma’s eyes widen behind his visor in alarm, and he grabs a healing potion. He holds it up to me, but I turn away, curling up into a small ball. I don’t want to be a burden on him anymore. I just want this pain to be over.

“Please Xisuma... just let me die...”

“NO. I will NOT let you die! I love you too much to do that. Just drink the damn potion before I force it down your throat.”

I can tell from the crack in his voice that he’s crying, and I roll back over. His purple eyes meet mine, and I can see how desperate he is. He really does still love me. Reluctantly taking the bottle , I slowly drink the whole thing. Almost immediately, the sweet liquid takes effect, and my breathing slowly gets better, the aching in my bones and muscles disappearing. I barely have a few seconds to acknowledge the relief before I’m crushed by my twin’s hug.

“I’m so sorry” I whisper, letting tears roll down my cheeks as I pull him closer to me. “You deserve a better brother...” 

“Shhh... you do too... I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most.” 

The feeling of his gentle hands running through my hair calms me, and reminds me of how much I miss human contact. I rest my head on his chest, listening to his breathing as I fall asleep once more.

*Time Skip*

I’m still on the bed when I wake up, the sun coming in through the curtains. Sitting up, I look out to see a beautiful, lush jungle, the window so high I can see for miles around. I can also see that this definitely isn’t Season 5 anymore. In the distance, I see a massive tree, a huge Mansion, some kind of ruins, houses with pink roofs, a beautiful village, and some kind of mad, inside out house that has no walls, but an outside of the inside. Surrounding whatever building I’m in are towers made of grey, white and yellow concrete.

“Really nice here, isn’t it?” Xisuma sighs, sitting down next to me. I don’t even turn to face him, tilting my head curiously as I continue looking outside.

“Is this Season 6?” I ask eventually, turning to face my brother, who shakes his head.

“No, Season 6 ended almost exactly a year ago. This is Season 7” he responds, and I can’t help but raise my eyebrows in surprise. Season 7 already... that would make it 2021. How much have I missed?! So many questions flood my mind, confusing and overwhelming me. Eventually I manage to get one out.

“Where’s Biffa?” I ask. The strong, kind, protective man had always been like a dad to X and I. I’d missed both him and my brother so much, as they were the only two Hermits I ever actually liked. Studying Xisuma’s face though, something tells me it’s a question he can’t exactly answer.

“Biffa left a year ago” he replies glumly, and a pang of disappointment hits me. The last time I’d seen him, I’d tried to kill him in a furious rage, then never got to apologise for it. Then X looks up. “He told me, before he left, that if I ever saw you again, to tell you he loves you and forgives you, and that he will come back someday” 

He hugs me again, before helping me stand up.

“Cmon, you REALLY need a bath”

“Asshole”

“I love you too”


	4. Valentines Day

EX’S POV

Valentines Day. Probably my least favourite day of the year. Just a slap in the face to the fact I’ve never been in a relationship with anyone.

So I decide to go find somewhere I’ll be alone, wandering through the seemingly endless jungle on my own until I come across the single most confusing base I’ve ever seen. 

There’s no outside, but there seems to be an outside on the inside. I remember seeing it yesterday from Xisuma’s window and being quite confused. Wandering closer, it seems no one’s there, probably off kissing their boyfriend or something.

Poking my head inside, it’s even madder then it seems at first. Despite my helmet giving everything a red tint, I can still see the amount of colour here. The creaking floorboards give an unsteady feel to the place, as if it could collapse at any second.

Turning back around, I’m met with a pair of eyes. I yelp, quickly being pinned to the ground by whoever it is. Getting a better look at their face, they appear to be male, with white hair, not unlike my own, and what appears to be heterochromia, as one of their eyes is bright red, again like mine. A masc covers their mouth and nose, but doesn’t hide the scar along his red eye. 

“Who are you?”

“Nobody”

“Well you’re clearly somebody. A somebody who’s trespassing and looks a lot like Xisuma. Clearly you’re not Xisuma as you didn’t take your shoes off at the door, something I’ve asked him to do when he comes here. So if my suspicions are correct that would make you Evil X.”

I raise my eyebrows, impressed. This ninja guy is smarter then he looks. Kneeing him in the stomach, I roll over so that I’m pinning him down.

“I don’t know much about people in general, but you’re clearly Canadian. There’s only two people on this server I know of from Canada, Beef and Etho. Considering there’s more redstone nonsense then llamas here, I don’t think you’re Beef. So if MY suspicions are correct, that would make YOU Etho”

I get off of him, before helping him up. He crosses his arms, and I can tell he’s grinning beneath his mask.

“You’re smarter then you look” he remarks

“I could say the same about you” I reply with a smile, pulling my shoes off and leaving them by the door. “So why aren’t you off with your girlfriend or whatever”

“Ok, one, thank you for putting your shoes away. Two, bold of you to assume I’m straight. Three, Valentines Day sucks. Four, shouldn’t you be banned?”

“ I WAS banned but somehow ended up here. Xisuma is very much aware that I’m here, and I regret trying to destroy the server. I apologise if I’ve ever hurt you, destroyed one of your builds or ruined your redstone. Now goodbye, I’m going to go spend today as far away from people as I possibly can”

I turn to leave, but Etho follows me.

“You can stay here you know!” He tells me, quickly catching up “We can hate Valentines Day together!”

“No”

“Please? I have cookies”

“...fine. Only for the cookies though”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship this pair. I don’t know why I just do. I dare say it could be my OTP.
> 
> Anyway, happy Valentines Day! Even if you don’t have a special someone (like myself) know I love and appreciate you! 
> 
> -Xan


	5. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Dinolover123, and is basically an AU in which everyone has wings. Like, everyone, everywhere. But Scar hates his wings.

Scar’s POV

I’ve always been scared to show others my wings. 

They’re so different from everyone else’s, I’m terrified of what people will say if they ever saw them. So I hide them. I keep them tucked away to be forgotten about.

Though it’s hard to forget your wings when you have 23 friends constantly trying to see them. 

From day one, when I met Xisuma with his big, beautiful ones covered in dark grey feathers, Tango and his fiery dragon wings, Cleo with cute bat wings, and Iskall and their pale green, insect like ones... I felt like such an outcast. 

At least I’m not the only one hiding my wings. At least I think I’m not. No one’s ever seen Cub’s wings, and there’s rumours circling around that he had them cut off by scientists. Cub himself hasn’t really said anything about it, so I just assume he’s shy like me.

Occasionally, I have to let my wings out, to stretch them and relieve the aching feeling I get when I hide them too long. Alone in my village, I gently pull my brown jacket and t-shirt off, spreading the Vex wings on my back out.

I don’t want to look at my wings. They’re freakish and abnormal, I hate them. Leaning my back against a wooden beam, Jellie wanders over, nuzzling against me. It’s strange how she still loves me, even when I let my wings out. Picking her up, I look into her shining eyes.

“Jellie, do you think my wings are ugly?” I ask quietly. I could swear she shakes her head. I scoff. She’s just a cat, of course my wings are ugl-

POUND POUND POUND

“Scar? You in there?”

Oh crap.

I barely have 5 seconds to pull the purple blanket from my bed and throw it around my body before Cub comes crashing into Larry.

“Scar! There you- uh... are you ok?”

“Yes! I’m just... uh... cold!” 

“Nonsense. Your shirt and jacket are on the floor. Your wings are out aren’t they?”

“Um... yes. Can you please go Cub?”

“Scar, I don’t know why you hide your wings! Nobody here would ever judge you for them, especially not me.”

Then he reaches a gentle hand forward, pulling the blanket off me. I don’t try to stop him, letting him see them. He lets out a soft gasp, and I look down, tears in my eyes.

“I know, they’re ugly and weird and-“

Cub places a gentle hand in mine, smiling, before he takes his lab coat off, pulling the black t-shirt underneath off too. Then he stretches out his identical Vex wings.

“I thought I was the only one” he whispers, caressing my face with his soft hand before hugging me tightly, his hand moving along my back in a soothing motion that calms me as I begin to cry.

I end up sitting cuddled in his lap, crying into his chest. I can’t believe it. I’m not alone. Cub is like me. 

“Your wings are beautiful” he whispers, head buried in my soft, oak brown hair. “I don’t get why you hate them” 

“But... they’re so different...”

“And that’s what makes you beautiful Scar. You’re different in the best way.”

I look up into his stormy blue eyes, and he smiles lovingly once more. I feel a soft blush on my cheeks as he takes one of my hands in his.

“Cub?” I ask quietly

“Yeah?”

“Can... can I kiss you?” 

I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. STUPID! Why did I ask him that?!

But my best friend only smiles again, a soft, warm smile that could calm me down in any situation. 

Then he closes the gap between us, pressing his soft, pink lips against mine. For a moment I’m stunned, my entire face turning bright red, before I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, which flushes the same red as his face.

The moment seems so perfect, I want to freeze time and hide us stay like this forever...

The gasp that comes from the other end of the room ruins it.

Jumping away from Cub, I turn in horror to see Grian gape at us, before rushing out the door and taking off with his golden wings. 

My face drains of all colour, panic quickly rising in my chest as I realised he got a clear view of our wings, and could run off and tell anyone about what he saw.

Cub lets out a low growl beside me.

“I’ll kill that little monster” he swears, fist tightening with anger. I place my hand on his, looking into his eyes with my own green ones.

“Maybe it’s time people knew Cubby”

“But you said-“

“ I think you helped me chance my mind. We can tell the server whenever we’re ready if you want... I think I’m ok with it now”

Cub face becomes a mixture of love and pride, and he kisses me again.

“We can tell them tomorrow”

“Sure”

Cuddling up to him, I smile, looking back at my beautiful, pale blue Vex wings.

I love them.

And I love Cub.


	6. Miraculous AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wanted to do this ever since I came across Hermitcraft. It’s basically an AU where the Hermits own the Miraculous from Miraculous Ladybug. If you don’t know what that is your childhood is incomplete.
> 
> Personalities won’t be the exact same as in the show, but some roles will be. For instance whoever has the butterfly miraculous is still the bad guy, and Ladybug and Cat Noir still like each other. 
> 
> Some exceptions will have to be made, for instance EX and Xisuma are brothers, even though I’ve never seen their respective characters even interact.

Scar: Ladybug Miraculous

Grian: Cat Miraculous

Etho: Butterfly Miraculous

EX: Dragon Miraculous 

Xisuma: Turtle Miraculous 

Cleo: Bee Miraculous (Someone had to be sacrificed) 

False: Fox Miraculous 

~~~~~~~~Headcannons~~~~~~~~~

Like in the show, Scar and Grian are clueless of each others identities. When they’re normal teens, Scar has a huge crush on Grian, who’s completely oblivious and only has eyes for Ladybug. 

But when they’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, Grian’s always flirting with Scar, who can’t be bothered with him, not actually knowing that Chat Noir is Grian. 

BDubs is a regular civilian who has a huge crush on Scar, but he often gets rejected and is therefore good prey for an Akuma 

The only two heroes who know each others identities are EX and X, because after crime fighting one night they were both headed back home, and eventually realised they were going to the same house. 

Both are now trying to prove to the other that they’re the better hero, while the others just don’t get what the sudden rivalry is about.

Etho isn’t Grian’s dad. His younger sister Eva used to use the Peacock Miraculous, but it was damaged and put her into a coma as a result. She essentially takes the role of Emily.

False is sick of everyone else’s BS and likes to just grab Cleo and get the job done themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably make a one shot for this quite soon, but I’m a little tied down with Never Really Gone. But I’m quite happy with how this turned out, and I hope you are too!
> 
> -Xan


	7. The Face Under The Helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian becomes curious about what Xisuma looks like.

Grian’s POV

Sitting cross legged beside Joe, I watch as the Admin of the server flies through the falling snow.

“Joe?” I ask quietly, pulling my scarf a little tighter around my neck as I shiver.

“Yeah?”

“Does anyone know what Xisuma looks like?” 

Joe tilts his head a little to the side, as if asking himself the same question.

“No... I don’t think so” he responds eventually “You could ask him why he wears his helmet.”

I nod, considering it. Worst case scenario I hurt his feelings, but I can always apologise. So, spreading my wings, I fly down to where he’s stocking his Honey shop.

“Xisuma?” I call, the Admin turning. I can tell he smiles beneath his helmet. Most Hermits have learned to read his expressions through his eyes, including me.

“Hello Grian! Do you need some honey?” He asks cheerfully 

“Uh... no, I wanted to ask you a question” 

“Fire away!” 

“Why do you always wear a helmet?”

X seems a little surprised, but scoffs.

“Because you don’t want to see my face”

“Well what if I do”

Xisuma turns back to face me, a stern look in his eyes.

“Trust me. You don’t.”

And without another word, he leaves. I frown, only more curious now about X’s face. Leaving a moment later, a plan forms in my head. A simple one, but one that’ll at least push things in the direction I want to go.

I wait a week, not wanting to seem suspicious, when the perfect chance comes up in the chat.

Xisuma: Does anyone have glass?

Grian: Me! Come over and I’ll give you some :)

Xisuma: On the way

Then I quickly set everything I need for my plan up, finishing just as he arrives at my new base.

“Hi Xisuma! I have your glass right here!” I tell him, leading him over to a table that just happened to be there and that I totally didn’t just build.

He takes a seat, a little confused. But when I put two mugs of tea down he seems to get it, looking up at me with raised eyebrows. 

I only smile, taking a sip from my mug. X is probably one of the most polite people I know, it’s not like him to turn down a cup of tea. 

But then he grins, pulling something out of his bag. I watch as he attaches one end of it into a port in his helmet, puts the other in his tea, and continues to drink it through a bright pink twirly straw. 

I can only stare as he grins like a maniac.  
What kind of person had a hole in their helmet for straws?! X almost seems to read my mind, pointing at the hole.

“It’s designed for oxygen tubes, but I find it quite useful for drinking tea with people who want to see my face” 

And with that, he gets up, takes the shoulder box of glass, gives me some diamonds, and leaves.

Glaring at him, it becomes obvious that I need to try harder. A new idea forms in my head, and I immediately get to work on it. 

Checking the tab 4 days later, I see X has gone AFK at one of his farms. Heading over, I find him at his Witch Farm, a naughty grin spreading across my face as I sneak up on him.

Grabbing the sides of his helmet, I’m about to yank it off when he grabs my wrists, holding my hands in place.

“Don’t. Even. Try it.” He growls, letting my hands go and turning around to face me. I see the anger in his eyes, and I know I might be pushing it a little too far.

“Why do you want to see my face?! Is that not one thing I can keep to myself?!”

“But-“

“I HATE my face Grian!” He roars “You will too! I don’t want people to be able to judge me again, and that includes you!”

Then he releases his grip of me, breaking down into tears as he falls against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

I’ve never seen him like this before, so broken and vulnerable. An immense wave of guilt crashes into me, and I sit beside him.

“I’m so sorry... I took it too far. I’ll leave you alone... just know you’re one of my best friends Xisuma, and nothing can change that.” 

I get up to leave, but he takes my hand, pulling me back down next to him and into a hug. Being a lot smaller then him, I only really rest my head on his chest, staring at the wall behind him.

But then he raises his hands, pulling his helmet off. I don’t turn to look at his face. Instead I wrap my arms around his neck, gently running my fingers through soft hair.

“Nobody’s done that for a very long time” he whispers, his voice softer without the helmet on. I continue to gently stroke his hair, which smells like flowers and honey. 

Then, pulling back, I look at Xisuma.

I see a man with pale skin, and fluffy brown hair that falls over stunning violet eyes. There’s an X shaped scar above his nose, and one over his right eye. Two small, dark purple horns are buried in his hair, and his canines are sharp, like a dogs.

Smiling, I push the hair out of his eyes.

“I think you’re beautiful Xisuma”

His cheeks turn pink.

“R-really?”

I place a soft kiss on his lips.

“Really”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love GriSuma so much. Expect more of this soon. 
> 
> This story was loosely based off of Under The Helmet on Wattpad. I recommend it, even though it’s discontinued as it’s really good.
> 
> -Xan


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were writing short stories for English, so I decided to write an improved version of 698 days from this book. I didn’t include Ezra and X’s names, keeping them anonymous, and nobody got what it was supposed to be about because nobody in my class knows what Hermitcraft is. But then my teacher decides that I should read it out loud.
> 
> I was very embarrassed, as my whole class heard this shitty angst. I just said it was set in a fantasy universe and that the brothers hated each other, then muted myself for the rest of the call to die of embarrassment. Thanks Mr. Craven.

Darkness surrounds me, an endless void of pain, guilt and regret. Lifting a hand to the scar over my eye, I can only think about how I deserve this endless torture. Anyone who tried to destroy their own twin brother does. 

Every time I sleep, I can’t tell if it’s for 3 days or 5 minutes, but every second of it is plagued with endless nightmares of every careless insult I threw at him, every punch and swing of a sword that hurt him, and that horrible day that left me here, alone in this Void that’s slowly killing me. 

I don’t have long. Once breathing hurts and you start to cough blood, you know it’s over. Only a few more days and I don’t have to live, I don’t have to be a burden on anyone ever again. Hugging my knees to my chest, I let myself cry like the pathetic person I am.

I deserve this pain. I deserve to die. My twin probably won’t even miss me… he’s probably forgotten about me already, too happy in the small world he’s created to care about his own brother. He’s the one who put me here, he probably wants me to die. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I curl up into a small ball and let sleep take over my body.

The nightmares come back again. This time of the day that landed me here. I mercilessly attack my brother, swinging my sword and aiming for his heart. He’s deflecting every swing, yelling at me to stop. He refuses to fight back. I call him weak, and swear I won’t stop until every one of his friends are gone. Then he snaps, slashing me across the face and kicking me to the ground.

The voice inside my head, the jealous rage controlling me seems to disappear as I realise what he’s about to do. His dark, purple eyes are full of anger, showing no mercy for me. My entire body seems like it’s being set on fire and smashed to pieces… 

But then the dream ends differently. Instead of the Void, I find myself lying down somewhere. I can hear waves nearby, which means I must be near the sea. I can feel soft grass between my fingers, and smell flowers and honey. I’m not sure if this is a dream anymore. It must be, because this is surprisingly nice for Hell. 

Opening my eyes, sunlight blinds me for a minute, before I can focus my gaze on the person standing next to me. I slowly begin to recognise their brown hair, purple eyes, and X shaped scar above their nose, identical to mine. Then I slowly realise that this is neither a dream or Hell. 

Because I’m staring directly at my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it. Could you believe I had to read this out loud to 20 classmates and a teacher?! Maybe I should have just expected we’d be made read it out loud, but in fairness to myself we were never told, and therefore I thought nobody would actually hear it. 
> 
> I’m sharing it with you guys though because you’d actually understand what it’s about, and you wouldn’t laugh at me like those bastard boys in my class who just wrote a hundred words about soccer. At least I hope not.
> 
> -Xan


	9. How I ended up here

Hermitcraft Season Seven started a year ago as of today. So I’ve decided to explain why I’m here writing fanfics.

It all started about three and a half years ago, when my dad used to watch what I’m now pretty sure were Iskall’s Season 5 videos. I would occasionally watch for a while, but being a 9 and a half year old, I had better things to do.

Fast forward to about 11 months ago, I’m walking through the sitting room/ living room, where my dad is watching a Minecraft video. I wasn’t really interested, so I was leaving.

Then I heard the most ridiculous, high pitched laugh, and stopped. My dad paused the video, and said it was a YouTuber called Iskall, and that he usually laughed a lot. It was his Season 7 Ep 10, where he made the gold farm.

So I sat down, but really having much to do, and watched it with him. My two younger sisters also took interest, and so the four of us began to watch both his and Tango’s videos. 

Fast forward again about a month, and I’m bored in quarantine. At the time I really liked the Hunger Games, and used to read fanfiction on Wattpad. Out of curiosity, I searched Hermitcraft in Wattpad, and discovered an entire fandom.

One of the first fics I remember reading was Sticks and Stones. It was a Grumbo story, that made no sense to me at all. (I didn’t even know who Doc was) I began to read more though, eventually learning who all the Hermits were.

Fast forward a final time to a month ago, and I’m now obsessed with HC. I’ve been writing my own short stories in old copybooks for months now. So, I decided to make an AO3 profile, specifically because Wattpad decided not to work.

I had ideas for a Watcher AU, but I was genuinely terrified about writing something anyone could read. Eventually though I just tried it.

I remember the first time I got Kudos, it made my entire day. The story got WAY more reads then I ever expected, and I’m still honestly humbled by it. I never expected people I don’t know to be so nice. 

And that’s how I ended up here. Writing fanfics about a group of YouTubers. Feel free to tell me how you ended up here, I’d be really interested to know!

Thanks for reading!

-Xan


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people are doing this so I tried it

Tango: Zedaph would throw himself in front of a train for us!

Impulse: ...

Impulse: Zed would throw himself in front of a train for fun

Xisuma: I trusted you!

Ex: Why?!

Grian: Do you guys think I could fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?

Mumbo: You’re a hazard to society...

Iskall: And a coward. Do 20.

BDubs: Etho no.

Etho: Etho yes

Doc: Etho no

Etho: Etho maybe? 

Beef: Etho no

Etho: *sighs* Etho no...

Scar: Cub? Can I ask you something?

Cub: Sure

Scar: Please don’t get upset but-

Cub: You found another cat didn’t you

Scar: ...

Scar: Can we keep it?

Etho: *making a noteblock song*

Ex (Thinking): Tell him he’s good

Ex (Thinking): No, tell him he’s ok

Ex: You’re gay

Ex: Shit

TFC: I might just go for a walk today!

TFC: *Goes outside*

Tango: *Blows something up*

Grian: *Hyper Screaming*

Hels *Sets something on fire*

Iskall *Maniac Laughing*

Ex: *Heping Hels*

Xisuma: *Desperately trying to stop Ex and Hels*

Grumbot: *Peacefully watches the world burn*

TFC: ...

TFC: Nevermind

Xisuma: *Is taking a holiday*

Xisuma: *picks up phone*

Xisuma: Hello?

Hermits: It’s the hermits!

Xisuma: What did they do?

Hermits: No, it’s us, the hermits 

Xisuma: ...

Xisuma: What did you do? 

Joe: That’s it! I’m never talking to any of you again!

1 Hour Later

Joe: Goodnight Cleo, Goodnight Grian, Goodnight Ren, Goodnight Wels, Goodnight False, Goodnight Keralis...

Doc: Why are you smiling?

BDubs: Can’t I just be happy?

False: Scar tripped and fell in the parking lot


	11. Chapter 11

NPG’s POV

I smile. It’s supposed to mean you’re happy. Even though I can’t feel happiness, I do it anyway. It feels nice to reflect my opinions through trying to show emotion. Looking over at EX, I see that he’s truly happy as he stares out at the sea, which glistens in the light of the setting sun as he dangles his legs over the edge of the cliff. And part of me is envious.

I want to feel happy. I want to feel emotions. I want to cry when I’m sad, or laugh when something is funny. I want to touch something and know what it feels like. I want to be able able to love someone, and smile with real happiness, not as a means to reflect something I can’t understand. I want to feel sadness over this, but all I feel is an emptiness where I lack emotion.

“NPG?”

I look up, seeing that EX has turned to face me.

“Are you ok? You’re very quiet.”

I nod, keeping my face blank. It’s a lie. I don’t like to lie, but it’s better then admitting my thoughts. I’d never share this with anyone, knowing my thoughts wouldn’t be approved of among other robots I’ve met. Well, namely Robot Grian. He had been created as an NPG 2.0, someone who had everything I lacked, and had none of my flaws. Grian was much more satisfied with him then me, neglecting me completely after he was built.

Robot Grian had no emotions either, the one thing we had in common. He’d look down upon me, believing himself to be superior over most robots, and especially most humans. The only human he had respect for was our creator, and even that wavered sometimes. Having more of a free mind and will, I’d always felt more connected to people then robots. Of course, Robot Grian, who believed robots to be far superior, was disgusted by this.

That’s why I’m hesitant to admit my true thoughts. I dont want EX will hurt me and call me awful things like Robot Grian did when he found out that I want to be human. Maybe Robot Grian was right. Maybe I am a disgusting disappointment. Maybe I should be destroyed or reprogrammed. Maybe I deserved to be locked up in a closet for 6 years...

“NPG!” 

I feel someone shake my body, or whatever you call this metal shell. I’m snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality, EX’s face coming back into a clear view.

“NPG, listen to me. Whatever’s going on, whatever the problem is, it’s ok. Trust me, you don’t deserve to be destroyed”

“Th... that was out loud?” I whisper, voice glitching due to the overload in my main computer... or what I guess is my brain.

“Some things. You were mumbling that you deserve to be destroyed or locked away. And trust me, YOU DONT. There’s clearly something going on here that you aren’t telling me about, and that’s a problem. I’m not mad at you, I’m concerned, so please explain what’s wrong.”

“I... I saw how happy you were and wanted to feel emotion and be human but that’s wrong and bad because robots can’t have feelings and so I should be destr- troyed because I’m w-wrong an- and- and-“ 

My voice completely gives out, the entire thing coming out as a jumbled, stuttering mess of words. I want to cry, but I can’t. I need some way to get rid of all the overwhelming thoughts that seem to set alarms off in my head. I can’t move or speak at all, only see and hear. My computer’s probably overheated in the process of my outburst, so all I can do is sit down and try get myself working again.

EX looks worried, and he picks me up, carrying me bridal style and looking a bit overwhelmed himself. I admit I kind of like it. 

“Hey, hey... can you hear me?”

I focus my gaze on him, fairly certain my eyes are moving. 

“Ok... cross your eyes if you can hear me”

I cross my eyes in response, and EX giggles a little. I twitch my fingers, my body slowly able to move again. My voice still won’t work, I might have to replace the voice box. Still in his arms I swing my legs back and forward a little, not really wanting to meet EX’s gaze and focusing mine on a nearby flower to my left. I’m a little ashamed of myself for letting that all out, but it feels good at the same way.

“Ok...” Ezra sighs, trying to pull himself together “Your problem is that you want to feel emotions?”

I nod 

“And why is that an issue?!”

I continue to avoid looking him in the eye, shrugging slightly. He sighs again.

“Ok... its alright that you want to feel emotions... I get that. You’ve always been different from other robots in the way you’re so connected to people. It’s not wrong at all that you want to be more like a living person. That’s what I love about you” 

I smile, feeling the closest to true happiness I ever have. I feel the smile come naturally for once, and I lean my head on his chest. 

“I’m sorry” I whisper, my voice barely audible and full of glitchy cracks.

“You have nothing to apologise for, the asshole who put those ideas in your head does.” EX argues, carrying me back toward our small base, despite the fact I can walk “The way you want to be able to love and care is beautiful, don’t let anyone say otherwise NPG.” 

I nod again, not wanting to strain my computer anymore then I already have.

“You know, if you’re ok with it I could try change your programming so you can have feelings.”

I look up at him, trying to reflect my disbelief through my face. I think it works, as EX laughs

“Yeah, it’d take me a long time, and you’d have to be offline for quite a while, but I can try.” 

I nod eagerly, smiling brightly and hugging him. He takes this as the “Yes” I intended to show, laying me down on his bed. He presses a gentle kiss to my metal lips, before clicking the small button on the back of my neck. My brain remains cautious, but my sight and hearing slip away as I go limp. 

I trust EX. I know I’ll be fine in his hands. He’d never hurt me...

Would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I’m doing Part 2 of this! Sorry about the update delay, my teachers just upped the amount of work I’m getting by a lot, and for me, being the buzzkill in all my friend groups, school is number 1 in any circumstance except family. 
> 
> Also, funny story. I was bored and decided to watch a TommyInnit stream, as he happened to be live at the time. I know little to nothing about the Dream SMP, I only watched it because I was VERY bored. It was a mistake.
> 
> My mother was nearby, and immediately panicked when she heard Tommy spitting out more cusses then I’ve heard from my whole family combined. And trust me, that’s saying something. We may be very nice, but Irish people can swear like PIRATES when we want to. Jacksepticeye is living, breathing proof of that statement. 
> 
> To cut an awkward conversation short, all Livestreams I watch now need to be pre-approved by my dad, who knows a lot more about Minecraft YouTubers then my mom does, and that I have to watch them on the TV so she can hear everything and know I’m not watching anything that wasn’t approved, and I can’t watch Livestreams when my 8 year old sister is home.
> 
> Thanks Tommy. Mind your f***ing language.
> 
> Another thing, yesterday my mom was watching one of Grian’s videos! It was one of his ones about improving your Minecraft builds, and I was so proud. Like I succeeded as her child or something. But that’s all for now.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> -Xan


	12. Chapter 12

Hi.

I need help, as I have two ideas for Hermitcraft stories and I don’t know which to do first. I can’t write both, as I already have this and Never Really Gone to update and don’t want to be overwhelmed.

So, the choices are a Superhero AU, or a Mermaid AU.

I gotta say, I’m HEAVILY leaning toward Mermaid AU, seeing as I have more of a plot figured out for that one and there’s hardly any Mermaid fics for HC, but I’m also quite biased toward superheroes as I literally grew up on Miraculous, Marvel and DC. 

Tell me which one you’d prefer, as I seriously need help with this. 

-Xan


	13. Result

It seems like people want a mermaid AU! I’ll get working on it as soon as possible, as I’m very exited for this. 

First chapter will be out within 24 hours of me posting this hopefully, and I’ll continue to update it as much as possible.


	14. Unlikely Ships That Actually Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ships I’ve either only seen once or twice, or never at all, but would actually work out.

Scar x Xisuma - Scarsuma

I like this. It would be a very fluffy relationship. I’ve seen it before, but only once or twice.

Joe x Doc - ?

I don’t know where in my brain this came from, but I like the idea. I can’t think of a ship name though

Wels x Ex - ?

Again, can’t think of a ship name, but some people used to ship this before Hels came along. 

Scar x Bdubs - Scardubs

I’ve heard of Scardubs before, but it’s not really that common. I think it’s cute though.

Mumbo x Iskall - Mumskall

This is actually less common then you think, especially since Grian joined HC and Grumbo, singlehandedly the most overrated ship I’ve ever heard of was created.

Grian x Iskall - Griskall

Same with Mumskall, but this is even less common. It’s a very different kind of ship, and one I actually like a lot. 

Scar x Doc -Scardoc

Fight me

Cub x Joe - ?

I’ve seen this before. It’s very much underrated, and actually kinda nice.

Tango x Scar - Scargo???

I like it. It seems chaotic and cute.

Etho x Tango - Tangtho?

Again, VERY underrated. It’s a cute ship when you think about it.

Zedaph x Grian

I’ve seen this somewhere and I really liked it. It would work.

Ex x Xiusma - EXisuma

Before you come after me with a stick, EX would be Xisuma’s CLONE, not his brother. It’s still slightly weird, but I like it.

Grian x Xisuma - GriSuma

Kinda common, but less so then it deserves to be. I love this so much, and it’s my second favourite ship on this list.

Ex x Etho - Extho

Frickin’ fight me because this is my OPT and I will protect it. I’ve never seen it before, hell, I hardly ever see this pair INTERACT in fics, but I love it too much.

It’s the kinda relationship where they’d both be incredibly protective of each other, and would either cuddle and watch a scary movie, or blow something up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spoken.
> 
> -Xan


End file.
